1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield wire with terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-218622 discloses a known shield wire with terminal fitting. The shield wire disclosed here is configured such that a core is covered with an inner cover. The outer periphery of this inner cover is covered with a braided wire and the outer periphery of the braided wire is covered with an outer cover. Prior to connection to a terminal fitting, an end part of the outer cover is removed over a predetermined length range to expose the braided wire. Subsequently, the terminal fitting (shield terminal) formed into a tubular shape is fit to the outer cover of the shield wire and the exposed braided wire is folded onto the outer peripheral surface of this terminal fitting. By crimping a tightening ring from above the braided wire, the mounting of the terminal fitting on the shield wire is completed.
In the shield wire with terminal fitting described above, the folded braided wire is sandwiched and held between the terminal fitting and the tightening ring. However, these surfaces sandwiching the braided wire are both flat surfaces free from unevenness and nothing is set to hook the braided wire. Thus, the terminal fitting may move on the outer cover of the wire and it is difficult to fix the terminal fitting at a predetermined position of the braided wire. As just described, the conventional shield wire with terminal fitting has problems that a fixing force of the terminal fitting to the shield wire is small and a tightened state of the terminal fitting is not stable.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a shield wire with terminal fitting capable of enhancing a fixing force of a terminal fitting to a shield wire and stabilizing a tightened state of the terminal fitting to the shield wire.